The Heart Chooses
by missyoufriend
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have a bond. But what happens when someone comes between that bond?


a/n : I won nothing. I love Lisbon and Jane. and woohoo Giants! :)

It wasn't something she planned on. It wasn't something she even remotely expected. But here she was, waking up in bed with him. Her fingers traced the arms that held her back against him. She could feel his steady breathing on her neck which made her smile. It was a slightly awkward at first, but there was something about him that made this so irresistible, she couldn't hold back. His eyes, his smile, his cool, suave attitude, yet down to earthiness at the same time, made him downright adorable. Plus, he was genuine, or at least he seemed it. No ulterior motive, no one night stand, he was in it, as dangerous as it was both for them. As much as either of them could woken up the next morning, claimed a mistake and walked away, he stayed and so did she.

But then there was-

His warm lips on her neck startled her from her thoughts, and smiled and sighed in return.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," Lisbon whispered back, rolling over to face him.

"I think I like waking up next to you,"

"I'm getting kinda used to it myself," Lisbon ran her hand up his bare chest, daring circle patterns at his collar bone.

He leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a slow, tantalizing kiss.

Lisbon sunk back into the mattress as he moved his body on top of hers, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other gripping her hip. She let it play for a only a few more minutes before she pushed lightly at his chest. "We should probably get ready for work,"

He sighed, "Probably," he mumbled, rolling off her. He leaned back down for one more kiss, before heading to the bathroom. "Join me if you like," he called over his shoulder.

Lisbon smiled. No, she definitely did not see this coming.

Fingers drummed on keyboards, phones ringing off the hook, the chatter of people, all working in the perfect symphony to lull Patrick Jane into a light slumber as he lay on his worn leather couch in his corner of the bull pen. He had much on his mind, yes, so he welcomed the noise in the bullpen to drown out his overdriven mind.

Rigbsy's hushed voice on the phone with his girl friend, discussing last night's successful endeavors in the bedroom he guessed. The loosened pages of Cho's back turning as he flipped to the next page, boredom already set in at 11:00 clock on Monday morning. That was a good thing, Jane shrugged to himself. Van Pelt's stoic silence and steady keys on the keyboard was always what he expected. No more phone calls for her, hushed conversations on the phone or grabbing her cell phone to sneak off to call someone. No, Grace was all business these days, with very good reason.

Jane's heart really did hurt for her, but instead of voicing it he used it to drive himself inward to pursue his hunt for Red John.

Red John. Suddenly his mood went from contemplative and serene, bordering on the line of dozing off, to angry. Ugh, he needed his drug. With an exasperated sigh, he sat up, straightened his jacket and looked around. Yup, everything was as he thought. Getting up he strode down the hall to her office.

While she sat at her desk staring at the computer screen and her fingers were splayed over the keyboard, her mind was not functioning at all on the task at hand. Her mind for once wasn't on her team, or Jane, or a victim or a murderer, or Red John. No. Her thoughts scanned a time of the past month, where the completely unexpected happen and a relationship had formed she did not see coming. And she was happy.

She smiled at a random memory and shook her head.

"What's got you grinning?"

Lisbon jumped, smile gone from her face, she replaced with a false glare and pressed down on the keys.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Is none dead yet?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him and stopped typing. Watching as he made his way to her couch and plop down, legs crossed, hands resting on his knees. "Really? Jane, that's what you say when we don't have a murder investigation,"

Jane shrugged his shoulders. "I'm bored,"

This made Lisbon smile, and it was all Jane seemed to need to feel the heaviness in his heart lifted from earlier. He noticed that lately, just being around Lisbon or talking with her always seemed to calm his thoughts and ease his tension.

"I can go create a mess," he mumbled .

"Why don't we just take advantage of this calm before the storm," Lisbon said, shaking her head.

"Let's go get lunch,"

Lisbon sighed and continued typing.

"Cooommee on Lisbon. We can go to the deli, we can go to Marie's,"

"You don't go to Marie's for lunch,"

"Why not?"

"It's a breakfast place,"

"So?"

"You just...don't"

"You are impossible stubborn you know that. For no reason at all, you just are," Jane mumbled, staring at her.

Lisbon grinned back. "I spend a lot of my time with a stubborn ass, it's to be expected,"

Jane splayed his hand over his heart in offense, but the grin on his face proved otherwise. He leaned back in the couch and let out an exasperated sigh. "Impossible," he muttered, glancing around the office innocently.

Lisbon grinned and shook her head. "I hope you have your tux for the charity event tonight,"

"Oh, was that tonight?"

"And I'M impossible?"

"Quite,"

Jane paused for beat before his tone turned slightly serious, "Save me a dance?"

Lisbon glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for the punchline. When none came, color rose to her cheeks as she shook her head, "Whatever , Jane,"

Breaking out in a smile he jumped up, snapping his fingers together. "Excellent. See ya tonight,"

"Hey, where are you going, it's only 12?"

But he was already down the hall, whistling a tune.

Jane stood by the bar, sipping his scotch on the rocks as he surveyed the room full of people. He decided to be on time tonight and watch the arrival of everyone, get a feel for the people he was once again supposed to entertain with some show. Bertram thought it would be a good idea for a "hero" who killed a sadistic kidnapper/murder to show face and the fact that HE himself wasn't a cold blooded killer.

He was slightly nervous about it all, hence setting his cup down and motioning for another. His eyes scanned the room once again to see the arrival of Lisbon. He felt his heart skip a moment and his hand tighten on his glass just slightly. A smile broke out on his charming face as he watched her eyes search for a familiar face. He took the moment, she hadn't seen him to do a complete overview of her. Her hair was whisped to one side, where a glittery, silver hair clip held it in a loose hold. Strands falling out of place on the other side, hung whimsically around her neck, which adorned a silver necklace with a oval shaped emerald, rather than the usual cross. Her dress was simple black , strapless gown, reaching down past her toes, only letting a hint of a silver heel peak out .The materal bunched at one side at the hip, hugging tight to all the right places, he believed.

She finally caught his lingering his stare and a rush of red flooded her cheeks as she dipped her head bashfully and made her way towards him.

"The red accents everything quite nicely," Jane teased.

Lisbon shook her head, ordering a simple gin martini, she set her black clutch on the table and took leaned against the barstool. "I don't think I can sit in this dress,"

Jane chuckled softly.

"Last time I shop with Van Pelt,"

He laughed harder at that, as he studied her features. "Oh, come on, deep down you know you love it,"

Lisbon glared at him over the rim of her glass.

"Always wanting to be the pretty princess, but not being able to. The times you are, you enjoy it but yet are defense about it because you aren't sure you can pull it off,"

"Thanks for that,"

Jane leaned close, his cheek almost touching hers, and whispered into her ear, "And just so you know, you pull it off VERY well,"

She could feel her face heating up as she leaned away from him to sip her drink, trying to get her breathing under control.

Jane smiled, seeing the effect he was having on her, and backed away. Taking another swig of his drink he nodded to Rigsby and Cho who had just entered the room.

The night was spent, mingling, chuckling at lame jokes, the dance here and there, stories of how much the rich people of California were donating to the CBI.

Lisbon felt his eyes on her the whole time, which kept her constantly smiling. They caught eachother's stare once or twice and shared a knowing smile, but other than that their brief greeting when she got there, she hadn't had a moment to take him in. His suit, complete with a skinny tie fit him nicely, and his smile was just all out there tonight, charming the old money of California.

It seemed like forever for Jane to be called for the entertainment of the evening. But finally he was. Lisbon stood in the middle of the crowd, her hands occupied with her glass, Jane's gaze fell on her everytime he would vaguely scan the crowd. His mouth rambled on, but his mind wasn't really on it, as he came to the punchline of his trick, something made him stop dead on his tracks. His mouth went dry and he knew he had been starring too long at the transaction that just transpired. He stammered for a moment, mumbling something about old age that made guests chuckle and continued on.

He finally made it the end and hurried off the stage, straight for the bar. Ordering a straight shot of Jack, he shook his head as burned going down his throat.

"Jane, you all right?" he felt her hand lightly on his shoulder, and then it slip away before it could do anymore damage. He took a deep breath, put on his showface and turned to face her.

"Excellent. I thought I saw someone I knew, but..it was just a mistake," he looked at her, really looked at her, he can't believe he had missed it.

"Oh, nice story," Lisbon set her glass of wine down at the bar. "I'm headed to the ladies room," she said over her shoulder.

Jane nodded, only allowing himself a quick glance at her as she walked away.

Lisbon's heart was still fluttering and she hated it. Why did he have to do that every time they touched, it would send her racing. She was almost to the bathroom when she felt fingers slip, gently, around her elbow and tug her out from the hallway into a small payphone nook. Her breath caught in her throat as familiar lips caught her own and she smiled, allowing herself to relax for just a moment.

"Ms. Lisbon," he murmured, pulling back.

"Mr. Wainwright," she mumbled back, grinning back up at his boyish face.

A/N : ahhh! i know, right? I can't help it, I think Wainwright is adorable! :)


End file.
